


A Lie Full of Honesty

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Smut, Suspense, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pierce is a business woman not bound by the laws of men.<br/>Klaus, better known as 'The Hybrid', is the head of the Mikaelson Crime Family.<br/>Caroline Forbes is unafraid and may be the only weakness they both have.<br/>But she is hiding from someone worse than any of them.<br/>*Inspired by the Fish Mooney / Liza / Falcone storyline from Gotham.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the Ways We Lie

There's a girl, sitting at the bar, pretty as a picture. Her auburn curls are pinned up intricately to the side, and away from her delicate neck, using shiny pearl hair pins. Little blue flowers have been enchantingly interwoven to complete the look. Flawless ivory skin is on full display in the silky white dress she is wearing. It has a deep cut in the back and clasps together at the shoulders, the material pulled tight together there by small silver metal hoops. The trim must stop at around the knees because from under the seat a pair of long naked slender legs can be seen. Heels, similar in colour to the flowers in her hair, are dangling just above the floor.

She is a vision, one that immediately brightens the dark and exanimate place. When open to the public, the establishment is bustling with music, laughter and lust. After hours the atmosphere can be dreary and stifling. The beautiful girl makes it seem less so, and chases the troublesome thoughts of its owner away.

"Long night Donovan?"

"Is there any other kind?" He grins as he finishes polishing off the last of the bar glasses. "But hey," he starts, seeming both amused and perplexed "how is it that you know my name and I don't know yours?" His face relaxes back into an easy and carefree smile. "Pretty lady like you, I'm sure I'd remember." He's leaning against the bar now, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Aw. Aren't you sweet?" She smiles politely, but hones in on the sound of heels clicking against the floor and getting louder the closer they get. 

"Matty is the sweetest there is. Sugar and spice and everything nice. Isn't that right baby blues?" Even though the young and boyishly handsome bartender shrugs in a noncommittal way his face still flushes, causing the girl in the white dress to giggle. "Now be a doll and grab some of the good stuff from the top shelf." The boy pivots easily on his foot and reaches for the requested alcohol. "Two glasses." Matt nods and grabs two from beneath the bar before pouring a generous amount in to each one. 

"Anything else I can do for you boss?" He asks, looking between the two and sensing his presence may no longer be required, or welcomed. He recognizes that glint in Katherine's eye.

"Leave the bottle. I think I can handle it from here. Make sure to collect your pay from Enzo at the door." The young man is now certain he never stood a chance with the girl he harmlessly tried flirting with and can only hope it won't land him in hot water later. 

"Ladies" he says arms out towards them, head bowed down "have a wonderful evening." Matt is quick to leave, trying to hide the embarrassment he feels from his unwitting mistake. 

"Poor thing is crestfallen; I think he was a little taken with you."

"Funny. Seems you might be the one harbouring a crush ....Matty-Blue-Eyes?"

"His eyes ARE blue. Don't be jealous." She says dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, I'm the jealous one?" The red head questions incredulously. "Seriously?" Her eyebrows are drawn together and her tiny pink lips are turned downwards.

"Don't frown, it causes wrinkles." The other chides. 

"And I suppose drinking this stuff will put hair on my chest?" She nods towards the liquid in her glass.

"You can safely disregard the majority of what men say Caroline" the other says, lifting the glass to her lips "and be all the wiser for having done it." The red head finally picks up hers and the women smile at one another, raising their glasses before clinking them together and drinking. 

Caroline finally turns her gaze in a way that allows her to fully appreciate her companion's appearance like she couldn't before. Katherine's long dark hair falls straight, framing her beautiful face, while a few pieces are gathered up top, to sit on her head like a crown. Dark red lipstick is painted over her full luscious lips and smoky black eyeshadow has her brown eyes popping against a glowing olive complexion. A silver chain cascades downwards to the valley between her breasts where a simple circular obsidian stone rests. Her boobs are pushed up in the square neckline of her tight and lacy black dress. 

"So, what secrets do you have for me today?" The woman asks, breaking Caroline out of her momentary daze. "Dressed like that, I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you anything..." 

"Well..." she says, eyes cast downwards "we didn't do much talking." The other woman grips her drink tightly and violently slams what is left in the glass back before reaching for the bottle again. Caroline sighs and follows suit. 

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." The brunette responds back bitterly. The red head is pushing her chair back and making to get out of it when Katherine's hand grabs her lightly by the wrist, effectively stopping her.

"Caroline..."

"I don't want to fight." She sounds determined, but there is also weariness there. The girl looks exhausted all of a sudden, drained of all that light she exuded when she first walked in. 

"We won't fight then." She strokes the side of Caroline's cheek with the back of her hand as she says it. The girl turns towards Katherine hesitantly before dipping her head low to place a kiss on those plump red lips she'd been admiring only moments ago. 

"WHOA." When the women look up there is a roguish looking man with messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes wagging his eyebrows suggestively at them. An intoxicated female wearing an obscene purple dress with a non-existent neckline stands unsteadily beside him. "Catch you at a bad time boss lady?" 

"Damon." Katherine practically growls the name when Caroline tries to pull away discreetly as possible but her hand holds firm to her wrist hidden from view by the bar.

"My lady friend here forgot her purse." He shrugs unperturbed, as though he doesn't have a care in the world. 

"Well, I hope your friend" the word comes out like venom on her tongue "can forget what she just saw as easily as her valuables, otherwise ... she might just lose her pretty little head next." The threat was anything but discreet. The girl in question didn't seem to realize though as she seemed preoccupied with getting the room to stop spinning. Caroline wanted to reprimand Katherine, but knew it wasn't her place. 

"This one?" He says, but barely acknowledges the girl he's now dragging along behind him. "She's three sheets to the wind boss lady."

"And HOW many drinks did you force Matt to COMP the little strumpet?" She asks, face clenched tight in a vicious smile.

"Total light weight. Couldn't have been more than four or five." He's trying to act nonchalant, but he's tugging the staggering female along briskly to search for the object as quickly as possible.

"Damon, if you're not out of here in the next thirty seconds, you'll be paying for those drinks with your teeth." The nefarious looking man is already reaching down underneath the table situated in the middle of a large booth and comes back up with a black clutch in hand. He's waving it mock-enthusiastically to show he's retrieved the item before shoving it towards the girl roughly and dragging her back out the way they came. "I swear, if he wasn't Enzo's friend..."

"What exactly is his job title?" Caroline questions amusedly. 

"Damon is a necessary evil. He's very good at what he does, which in turn makes him a VERY bad man." Katherine twirls her hand in the air before reaching for the bottle and drinking directly from it.

"My poor Katherine." The red head coos, placing a hand on her lover's left shoulder before side-stepping out of her seat. Caroline comes around behind the brunette's chair, pushing her hair aside and whispering in to her ear. "You are far too beautiful to be dealing with such men." She slides her right hand across Katherine's back, placing each hand on a shoulder and kneads the muscles there. 

"Regrettably, men require handling." She sighs, her thoughts inevitably returning to the conversation they so desperately need to have, but is content for now with the expert way Caroline's fingers are massaging her tired body. The red head hums in reply before peppering kisses at the base of Katherine's neck. No doubt trying to chase the bothersome thoughts away.

Katherine places her hand over Caroline's and lets her head fall backwards to gaze up at her. "Not here" she breathes and Caroline places a sensual kiss on her lower lip from the strange yet erotic angle. Her arms wrap around Katherine as she steals the liquor bottle away from her. 

"Lead the way boss." Her voice is a seductive song that Katherine knows all the dance steps to. She crooks a finger at her lover and then slinks towards a heavy door by the stage, hips swaying seductively for the benefit of the one walking behind her. When she gets to the door Caroline is right behind her. "Allow me." She says in to her thick dark hair as one hand runs up the side of Katherine's dress and curves with her breast to slip beneath her bra. Her hand lingers, squeezing the mound and feeling the nipple harden under her ministrations, before pulling out the key tucked in to the side of the lacy lingerie. 

Caroline pushes her weight against Katherine's back, the force causing the brunette to throw her hands against the door while the red head unlocks it. Beyond the door is a spiral staircase that leads up to a couple of rooms, one of which has a bed. Neither seems content to make it up there just yet when Katherine spins around, grabbing the sides of her lover's face and crushes their lips together. Caroline moans and parts her lips to give the brunette better access and is rewarded with Katherine's slick tongue slipping past her teeth to lick the roof of her mouth. The girl smiles, plunging her tongue forward to caress the under side of her companion's tongue. 

Caroline's hand reaches up and finds the crystal studded barrette propping Katherine's hair up. She unclasps it before running her fingers through the dark locks, their tongues now circling one another enthusiastically. Katherine's hands stroke the back of Caroline's neck before they travel down her back and back up again to stop at the material on her shoulders. Her fingers are fast and nimble as Caroline's dress pools around her heels. 

"It's not fair" Caroline breaks away just enough to speak the words.

"What's not fair?" The other asks in an amused tone, taking the opportunity to push Caroline's strapless bra down past her tits and leaving the material there to feature them better. 

"I never get to see you naked" her voice hitches at the feel of Katherine's thumbs flicking her nipples "first." 

"Well that's because" she says licking a nipple playfully "I'm the boss" and then she takes it in her mouth and sucks on it hard. Caroline lets out an enthusiastic yelp. 

"What if I want to be the boss?" She asks with her nails digging into Katherine's back as the temptress runs a wet circle around the sensitive nipple.

"No" she says moving her mouth over to the other breast while swatting her pert little bottom and then soothing the area with her thumb. 

"But..." and she lets out a yelp when Katherine spanks her on the exact same spot, only harder this time. 

"You know I don't like to repeat myself." The brunette states stretching an arm up to fist some of the other girl's hair and tugs it downwards playfully. "Now climb up on that balustrade." She demands pointing to the railing. Caroline whimpers and goes to do just that but not before Katherine swats her on the ass again. "I want you to STRADDLE it and lay flat on your stomach." Caroline does it and shudders at the feeling of cold metal against her warm skin; more specifically, the feeling of it against her folds with just the thin material of her panties between the two.

"Like this?" Caroline asks, shivering with anticipation. She is compensated with a quick and sharp spank to her left cheek sending tremors throughout her entire body.

"Perfect" and then Katherine gives the same treatment to the opposite cheek. "Beautiful." Next she slaps her ass with a backhand "lovely" and then smacks her right at the top of her cheeks ensuring her little bundle of nerves hit the rail. Caroline's moans of delight echo against the walls, safe in the knowledge that everything on this side of the door is sound proof to the rest of the bar. "Now lift your legs" the red head was shaking but did what she was told, holding her legs up behind her while, gripping on to the handrail. "Excellent." She tugs her paramour's slinky underwear down with her teeth to just below her pert little ass. Unable to resist, she nips playfully at her inner thigh. 

"No marks" Caroline reminds her reluctantly.

"No marks" she repeats sadly, but places loving kisses on Caroline's reddening skin. "Now" she begins telling her, walking up a few steps so she can look Caroline in the eyes. "I want you to kick." The other girl just looks confused when Katherine starts to slowly take off her dress. "I want you _ to kick." She's pulling the dress up, past her breasts. "Move your legs until you cum." She pulls it over her head and then drops it over the railing. "Once you do that, we can go upstairs." Katherine is busy taking off her heels but catches Caroline doing exactly what she's asked her to do. "I want to hear it." She smiles wickedly at the other woman's groans of pleasure begin. They grow louder as she alternates between kicking her legs back and pushing them downwards.

"Oh my god.... Oh yeah. Yeah." The sounds are turning Katherine on and she quickly finds her fingers running down and over her lacy black lingerie, her pussy vibrating with desire already. "Mmm. Ahhhhh." She gasps. Katherine's not sure if there's anything sexier than the noises Caroline makes when aroused. If there is, she hasn't found it yet. Katherine unclasps her bra recklessly throwing it across the small corridor before fondling both of her breasts. She pushes them together and rubs her areolas with the base of her palms. The sexy noises the red head makes spurring her on. She drops one hand under the lace while pinching a nipple and rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. 

Caroline watches Katherine and it's like she's on sensory over load. The pleasure she's feeling from the pressure on her clit combined with the eroticism of watching the other woman touch her self is palpable. Katherine licks a finger and runs it over her slit before thrusting the digit up into her womanly folds. She sits down and spreads her self across the stairs, keeping her eyes trained on Caroline when she adds another finger and flicks her clit. "Please" the girl pleads when her lover starts pumping her fingers vigorously in and out of her pussy. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She screams eager to find her release so that she can join Katherine. The brunette smiles and starts to crawl up the stairs backwards, wearing a seductive smile as her lustful gaze bores in to Caroline's. "Katherine please!" She yells, riding out the waves of her orgasm but wanting to join the other woman at the same time. 

The brunette stops and waits as Caroline climbs off the handrail, her legs unsteady as she does. She attempts to pull her underwear all the way off when Katherine stands up and starts strutting up the stairs. Caroline's groans are heard from behind her and she hears the red head clambering up towards her, heels still strapped to her feet.

Katherine barely crosses the entrance of the bedroom when Caroline attacks her wantonly. Her womanhood presses up against the roundness of Katherine's ass and her freed breasts are flush against her back. Caroline's hands greedily force their way under Katherine's panties and she's tugging them while leaving kisses along her lover's back as she slides the material down. She forces Katherine towards the bed all while her eager hands are touching every inch of skin she can get a hold of. She spins her around so the brunette falls back on top of blood red sheets. Katherine uses her elbows and feet to move to the middle of the large round bed while the red head crawls predatorily towards her. Caroline is running her hands up Katherine's legs while simultaneously pushing them apart. 

"God you're beautiful" she whispers sincerely, her nose and mouth gliding across the brunette's inner thigh. When her fingers swipe away at the moisture between her lovers thighs she brings them to her mouth and sucks them deep in to her mouth provocatively. When she's no longer satisfied she goes in for the main course only to be stopped by Katherine. "I wanna do it." She says with a determinedly seductive gaze. It's moments like these where Katherine has no choice but to remember what purpose she had initially set out for Caroline all those months ago. A weapon, meant to seduce. Only somewhere along the way she lost track of that, they both did. Falling in to a trap they designed.

"Then do it" she tells her "but turn around so I can so I can feast on you." Caroline does as commanded, placing her self just below Katherine's chin. 

Caroline is clean and beautiful. Katherine smashes her plump little cheeks together and then parts them with the flat of her hands. She continues doing both with a circular counter-clockwise pattern. Then, feeling rather daring, she licks along the crack. She stops when Caroline flicks her clit with a powerful swipe of her tongue and it makes Katherine gasp. Wanting to play with Caroline's ass just a bit longer, she licks one cheek from bottom to top and becomes pleased with the wiggle of approval she receives. Then she does the same to the other cheek as Caroline plunges her wet tongue further into her. Katherine smacks Caroline's ass with both hands before lifting her hips and angling her so that she can munch on her vulva. 

Caroline had Katherine's nether lips stretched wide to gain uninhibited access to her lover's pussy. She was lavishing her with strong wide strokes and occasionally sucking on the little nub that had Kat shaking. Now she was choosing to focus on that spot with her fingers while her tongue danced deep inside Katherine's heat. She wiggled the muscle from side to side wanting to lick and taste every sweet nook and cranny. She was forced to pull out when the fervour of Katherine licking her clit became too intense. Eager to return the favour in kind, Caroline changed tactics thrusting her fingers deep in to Katherine while lapping at the external nerve centre with the tip of her tongue. She felt the warmth of Katherine's breath as she moaned at the new sensations Caroline provoked. "Come here." She said brashly and Caroline acquiesced, eager to look in to her lover's eyes and kiss her soft lips. She rolls over and sits up so that she can turn on to her side and lay properly beside Katherine. One hand reaches up to cradle her face while the other one reaches down to finish what they started. 

Katherine hooks Caroline's leg over her right thigh and pushes closer to her. It isn't long before they are a tangle of limbs, fingers and tongues. Caroline groans in to her mouth as she finger fucks her. The enjoyment she sees on her face threatens to be her undoing. She slows her pace before steadily increasing it; wanting desperately for the two of them to peak together. "Katherine, YES." The other girl mumbles, increasing her thrusts as well, her eyes closed in euphoria. 

"Look at me" Katherine pleads, before vibrant blue eyes stare back at her.

"I am" Caroline tells her, kissing her once in earnest on the lips, before focusing completely on getting her lover to come over the edge with her. A few more thrusts, flicks and tugs has them panting against one another. Caroline removes her fingers to lick them lazily while Katherine is content to leave her hand where it is a little longer. She cups her sex when she finally pulls out and drags her fingers slowly up towards her lovers face. "That was amazing." She says snuggling in closer. "You're amazing." She places her hand low on Katherine's belly and places a few light kisses on various parts of her body before resting her head over Katherine's heart. A thing the girl had been doing since the first time they'd be intimate with one another. It is both amusing and endearing.

Katherine strokes Caroline's hair for awhile before looking at it closely. There are strands with flecks of gold sparkling through. "Your hair needs more red." It's a harmless observation, but reminds them of all the things they are trying to hide.

"Not tonight." She says casually, even though the statement is anything but. They both know there's more to be said but Caroline doesn't want to hear it right now.

"The Hybrid might notice..." and Caroline pulls away from her.

"Don't call him that."

"Everyone calls him that."

"I don't." Caroline sighs and rolls out of the bed, walking towards the open closet in the corner.

"You used to." She comments to the girls back. "Back when you still gave me intel on him." She watches as she stops, back stiffening for the briefest of moments. 

"There's nothing to tell." She says simply and starts rummaging through the various clothes Katherine keeps hanging around. 

"So, you don't love him?" The question hangs heavy in the room, sucking all the air out with it.

"It's different with him." She finally relents, grabbing a dark green blouse. Katherine doesn't need her to elaborate.

"He doesn't even know your real name."

"It's just a name." 

"Caroline..."

"I don't know why you won't even CONSIDER aligning your self with him! You're working in separate sectors but your goals are the same. You'd be part of the biggest organization in town, NO ONE could TOUCH you and we could finally take out Mason!" She responds, stepping angrily in to a black pencil skirt.

"I don't NEED anyone else!" Katherine fumes. Caroline knows better but still feels disheartened by the response.

"Well I need to be going then." When she reaches the threshold Katherine speaks again.

"Have Enzo drive you home." She says, unwilling or unable to apologize for her harsh words but trying to soften the blow.

"No, he should stay here, with you." Caroline says simply. "Besides, I can take care of my self." She states staring down at Katherine assuredly "I'm not afraid, not anymore." 

"Well I still worry," the other woman shrugs cheerlessly "just promise me you'll be careful."

"Always am." She doesn't look back as she leaves. The sound of her descent down the stairs echoing against the walls.

"Be careful with your heart." Katherine sighs in to the empty room, not knowing who she intends them for.


	2. Insincere Sincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a bomb to drop on the head of the Mikaelson family - and she just might get caught in the explosion.

Her angry strides are unbalanced, but purposeful, as she makes her way to the docks. The vengeful brunette had managed to walk two miles before yanking off her tawdry high heels. They dangled from her right hand as she continued to march barefoot the rest of the way.

These were not the circumstances she expected to find her self in when choosing what clothes to wear for the evening. Fortunately, her rage combined with the alcohol she consumed earlier kept her mostly numb to the cool morning air. 

Damon Salvatore had turned out to be a world class scumbag. She had given up the goods thinking it meant she could crash at his place awhile. Instead, the prick got what he wanted from her (which was apparently a blowjob and to stick it in her backdoor) then drove off in his big black convertible. Leaving her standing stranded out on the curb.

She had put in a lot of effort to gain Damon's attention; worn her sexiest outfit, giggled at his lewd jokes, and even pretended to get drunk off the free drinks he made the bartender give her. The brunette had been more than aware that the irritated young man had been watering them down. Still, she figured Damon was trying to get her a bit tipsy and had hoped it would earn her some pity - or at the very least a ride somewhere. She had even purposely left her purse behind to have an excuse for not being able to go home afterwards. When she informed him of the situation, Damon, just rolled his eyes and dragged her back to the bar to get it. 

Embarrassed and outraged Hayley thought back to how the bar owner had talked about her. Like she was TRASH. The bitch had even threatened her! Initially, she had no clue as to why. The owner's sexual preference was no concern of hers. Nor was it likely to be anyone else's. When she finally managed to get a good look at the other woman it had all clicked in to place. It was the girl The Hybrid had been spotted with lately.

She would make them all VERY sorry they ever disrespected Hayley Marshal.

Nearing the building she knew the Mikaelsons used, Hayley spotted a male standing outside smoking. He watched as she approached, scrutinizing her with his dark gaze. The boy wore all black: shoes, leather jacket, shirt, wrist watch and even pants that proved to be jeans when seen up close. "I think those belong on your feet." He tells her, indicating her footwear with the tilt of his head. 

"I want to talk to the Hybrid." She says, placing her hand on her hip in what she hoped to be a serious manner. 

"Well," he takes a drag before continuing "he doesn't want to talk to you." 

"How would you know?" He rudely blows the smoke in her face.

"You're not his type." The man makes a display of looking her up and down, alluding to her appearance. 

"No" she replies haughtily "but then again, I'm not a slutty red-head." In an instant he has Hayley thrown against the building, hand tight around her throat.

"If you've come to insult Nik's girl, then let me save you some time darling" he says while continuing to choke her. A door bangs open beside them.

"Brother, what are you doing?" The voice is calm but authoritative. Hayley's eyes dart to the side to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. He is a handsome man dressed in a suit but she is having trouble appreciating any of that when her eyes start rolling to the back of her head.

"This one says she wants talk to The Hybrid" he turns, from his brother, back to Hayley "about Carla... isn't that right?" He tilts his head in amusement, knowing she can not respond.

"I find people are more talkative when they can breathe Kol" the other man says, moving beside them, ready to stop his brother if need be. Kol pushes off against her throat to stand straight, throwing his arms in the air as he backs away from Hayley.

"Right as always brother. Guess that's why I'm the muscle and you're the brain." Elijah does not bother to respond. Simply watches his brother with a level gaze as Hayley bends forward hacking. Kol watches amusedly and places the cigarette back between his lips.

"When you feel able," she looks to Elijah who is helping her stand up right "I shall take you to see Niklaus." Not wanting to be around the psycho that just attacked her Hayley feebly attempts to adjust her dress and fix her distraught appearance; all the while breathing very heavily. 

"Ok" she says, heading towards the door Elijah now holds open for her. Hayley manages to shoot a look of disgust back at Kol before his brother closes the door.

"Stupid bitch." Kol says, before practicing a few swings in the air with an imaginary bat. 

The building they walk in to is mostly empty. For all intents and purposes it is an abandoned warehouse. Except everything is inexplicably clean. There is a blonde woman, standing in the middle of a staircase with steel bar grating, talking animatedly to a dark skinned man. The feminine voice practically booms off the walls of the vacant building. The talking stops abruptly when they notice Elijah and Hayley. 

"Who the hell is that?" The woman with an accent demands as she marches down the stairs. The robust looking fellow follows after her.

"Someone who wishes to speak with brother" is Elijah's brief reply.

"Why would NIK want to speak with," she makes a show of pointing to Hayley "HER?" The blonde's voice was laced with obvious disdain and Hayley was seriously starting to regret her decision of coming here.

"Marcel" Elijah directed his next words to the other man "would you be so kind as to see my sister home?"

"Elijah!" The blonde whines, stomping her foot, and Hayley can not help but notice the man standing beside her cringe.

"Come on babe" Marcel says placing his hand on the woman's shoulder before whispering something in to her ear. The blonde's scowl slackens at his words but does not vanish entirely.

"Fine" she states and begins strutting past her brother and Hayley "but if I find out that IMBECILE is cheating on Carla with that SKANK" she lets the open threat linger a bit before exclaiming "I'll cut their heads off!!" 

"I do apologize, Rebekah tends to be a bit dramatic."

"Right" was all Hayley manages to say in response. Elijah starts leading her up the stairs that appear to lead to some sort of office. He raps on the door twice, a tight 'come in' following not long after.

When Hayley peers in she sees a smaller, empty space with nothing more than a desk and chair for furniture. There are some papers stacked on the left side with a cellular phone placed on top like a paper weight. To the other side is a small monitor which she recognized was more than likely hooked up to a video camera somewhere in the building. The man behind the desk was reading something on his laptop, not paying her any attention. The man's dirty blonde hair had been slicked back but it did not appear as though he bothered to shave. Stubble surrounds his large raspberry lips and he is wearing a thin, white, long sleeved shirt with buttons undone at the top. He looked like he could fuck someone to death and have them be grateful for it. But he did not seem interested in fucking her. He did not seem interested at all. Elijah coughs.

"This young lady wishes for an audience with The Hybrid."

"What of it?" Klaus asks, attention still remaining elsewhere.

"Kol said she wanted to speak about a person... of interest to you ." Klaus finally looks up, scrutinizing her with a minimal glance.

"How did you find us?" The Hybrid queries.

"Lots of people know about this place." She offers foolishly.

"Yes, LOTS of people DO which is why they STAY AWAY."

"Well," Hayley offers "I came straight here after I saw it." She is completely mirthless with everyone's attitude towards her. Well, everyone except for Elijah who seems to be alright. 

"After you saw what?" He asks, massaging his forehead, already annoyed by her presence.

"Your girlfriend..." Klaus immediately looks up, snapping his laptop shut and giving Hayley his undivided attention. She suddenly feels very smug "...she's cheating on you." He says nothing and continues to stare at her. Shutting him up had practically made Hayley giddy at first, but the longer he stared the more uncomfortable she became.

"May we inquire as to how you know this?" Elijah's voice breaks through the silence. It made Hayley jump a little but Klaus remained unmoving.

"I saw her with another woman."

"Another woman?" Elijah needlessly questions, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes. They were at the bar together, after everyone had already left...."

"Perhaps, they are friends." Klaus remarks, his gaze feels as though he is trying to burn Hayley alive.

"Friends who kiss..." he does not appreciate her answer and it shows. She immediately knows it was stupid to antagonize him but she tends to lash out when insulted.

"What_bar." He barely manages to annunciate between clenched teeth.

"Appari-tion" Klaus was throwing his computer against the wall before she could fully say the name.

"Niklaus" Elijah says in an attempt to calm him.

"The BLOODY DOPPELGANGER 'Lijah!" He paces back between the edge of the desk and the wall before punching a hole through it. Hayley's eyes go wide with uncertainty as he leans forward and bangs his head against the wall. Both she and Elijah wait with bated breath for what The Hybrid does next. His whole body starts rotating so that he is no longer looking at the wall but towards her. Determinedly he stalks towards her, coming around the front of the desk and stopping there. "Why did you come here?" 

"I-I told you..." she stammers and recoils when he slams his hand forcefully against the desk.

"I know WHAT you saw I am asking WHY you came here to tell me. What is it you want?"

"I thought you'd want to KNOW!" She yells back at him, tears threatening to run down her face. She was so DONE with this day. She should have just stayed in bed. She was not here to be treated this way and she did not need this asshole taking his problems out on her. He continues glaring at her while shaking with rage.

Hayley gulps, not knowing how to get out of the situation when Elijah, once again, interjects. "I believe the lady has told you all there is to say brother" Klaus' eyes snap to Elijah, who remains just out of Hayley's peripheral view "if you would be so kind as to allow me to take her where she needs to go, I believe she wants to leave." Hayley dared not look away from Klaus just yet, but hoped Elijah could get her out of here unscathed. The Hybrid's face remained taught, giving little of his thoughts away. "Very well 'Lijah." He says, calmly walking back to his spot behind the desk and taking a seat. Hayley suspected he thought she had ulterior motives - and she did - but it seemed like he was ready to drop it.

"I can go?" She asks, shocked. Klaus swivels in his chair, turning to look at the hole he just put in the wall.

"Make certain" he begins before fixing her with a pointed stare "I never see you again." He makes a gesture with his hand that must indicate something akin to a dismissal as Elijah gently tugs her arm and leads her out. Her whole body is humming with nervous energy. Their steps echo in the open space and she prepares her self mentally for coming face to face with Kol once again when they exit. 

The boy smiles when he sees Elijah but squints when he sees Hayley behind him. Looking at Elijah in question, he eventually swipes at the air and yells 'oh come on!' and watches agitatedly as Elijah takes her away towards the harbour.

"You should understand, that Niklaus is a very guarded man. The job requires it of course, but he has always had trouble letting people in..." Hayley really just wants to go home but continues to follow Elijah as he speaks about his brother "he has gone through many hardships and as his older brother I have vowed to do all in my power to protect him from further cruelty. It seems I have failed him once again" he says sadly "as this news has no doubt hurt him." He bends down and picks up a small pebble, throwing it with accuracy and watching it skip along the dark water. "Do you know why we do so much of our business at this location, Miss...?" The change in topic is rather abrupt, but she does not mind. 

"Hayley." She says with the first genuine smile she has managed all day.

"Hayley" he repeats and smiles back at her. "My family is in the real estate business. We do very well for ourselves." She does not know why the well dressed Mikaelson has deemed it necessary to fill her in on his family's history, but is too grateful for his help to question him. "We kept this one, because it was one of the first properties we ever owned. "

"Sentimental value" she states, having heard Mason use the word from time to time.

"Why yes" the man actually smiles again and she can not help but find it pleasant "I suppose there is that. But the real reason, you see," and he guides her to the waterfront, hand placed gently on her lower back. She enjoys the way it feels. A real gentleman she thinks. So unlike that bastard Damon Salvatore. "is because nothing else ever developed out here. That is how we bought it for almost nothing. There is just us and the water." She sighs dreamily as he whispers the last bit in her ear. See can feel the cool breeze rolling off the waves towards her. Elijah brings his arms around her to shield her from the cold and she smiles.

Hayley suddenly feels light headed. Like she is floating high in the air. So high that she can not breathe. She fights to get air in her lungs and grabs at her throat. Something warm and sticky pours over her hands. She pulls them away and looks down to see only red. "You should not have come here" a voice whispers, her vision blurs "whatever you hoped to gain...is lost" and she feels herself tumble forwards. 

Cold envelopes her as water fills her lungs. She has no time to reflect on the decisions that brought her here. None of it even matters. She simply ceases to exist.


	3. Bed of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline thinks she knows what she is doing.  
> Klaus thinks he knows what he has to do.

Caroline arrives at the opulent hotel just before noon. She and Rebekah are going to have lunch together and then spend the rest of the day shopping.The plan is for her to meet up with Klaus later in the evening. 

Thoughts of her thighs wrapped around his lean, sweaty, body make Caroline wish she could skip the afternoon and move straight on to the night, but she has been looking forward to girl time. Some female company, after the way she left things with Katherine, is what she needs. The argument between them has left Caroline feeling dejected and melancholy. Hanging out with Rebekah is sure to be frivolous and fun.

Being the only female Mikaelson sibling, Rebekah had grown accustom to being doted on by all of her brothers. In a lot of ways, she had been the most important woman in their lives. Then Klaus had begun dating Caroline. Rebekah had clearly been jealous of the attention her favourite brother lavished upon his paramour, and it had led to some - unpleasantness.

That all changed the moment she convinced Klaus to let his baby sister date Marcel, who was also his best friend. After that, Caroline became Rebekah's favourite person. She would even go so far as to say that they were best friends - if it weren't for the fact she had been leading a double life and lying through her teeth the entire time they'd known one another.

Caroline mentally chases away those feelings of guilt and continues walking through the lobby. When she begins to approach the elevators, she sees the eldest Mikaelson sibling, in his slate business suit, waiting for her. "Elijah," she greets him, not unkindly, but a little bewildered at his presence.

"Ms.Gilbert," he says and lowers his head in a slight bow. He has always been very particular about his social conduct, but unlike with Klaus, it sometimes came off as practiced and insincere. Elijah was a man so intent on propriety that he would probably apologize for bleeding on a man who had just stabbed him. If it weren't for Kol's complete lack of decorum, Caroline would say that old world charm, along with impeccable manners, ran in the family. "I understand you and my sister had plans today," he says, guiding her to stand by one of the many marble statues situated in the lobby, "but I am afraid she is not feeling well."

"Oh, is she alright?" Caroline asks him, with genuine concern.

"Fine, I assure you," he responds, and offers her the semblance of a smile. "Still, it is best that she rest."

"Of course," Caroline nods. "We'll reschedule once she is feeling better."

"Rebekah will be pleased to hear it," the eldest Mikaelson responds, but his heavy brow and dark eyes seem to be analyzing her. 

Caroline has always felt that Elijah treats her a bit coolly, but Klaus had assured her that is simply his brother's way. He is wary and slow to trust those outside of the family. Caroline is also overly paranoid and knows that the eldest Mikaelson sibling has every right not to trust her. Still, something seems amiss. If Rebekah was simply sick and not ill, why didn't she call herself to cancel their plans?

"Well, I suppose I'll just go then," she comments, trying to hide her disappointment and fill the awkwardness that has suddenly come between them. 

"Unnecessary, Ms. Gilbert," he says. He is guiding her with the gesture of his hand again, this time towards one of the elevators. She tries to hide her rising panic when he presses a button to call it down. "My brother is expecting you up in his suite."

"Oh," she replies, her fear being pushed to the side as a giddy feeling bubbles warm in her chest.

"Would you like me to escort you up?" Elijah asks as the doors begin to slide open.

"No, thank you," she says entering the elevator. 

"Very well," he says, stepping in just far enough to hit the button marked ‘penthouse’. "Enjoy your day, Ms. Gilbert," he speaks as the doors start to slide closed. Caroline detects something ominous in his tone but doesn't have much time to reflect on it before the elevator brings her up to the top floor. 

When it opens again, there's another Mikaelson waiting for her. She is excited to see him but the unidentifiable expression on his face gives her a momentary pause. Almost immediately he is smiling adoringly at her, and she thinks she may have imagined the initial displeasure she glimpsed upon her arrival.

"You look beautiful, love," he tells her, reaching to pull her out of the elevator. He spins her to better see what she is wearing. Caroline knows it’s nothing special; a modest pink dress, with white lace covering the top half. She had planned to change out of it and into something else after she and Rebekah went shopping.

"Thank you,” she say anyways. “I'm glad you approve," she teases him lightly but still feels a little overwhelmed with how the day is turning out; not at all like she had been expecting. 

"Are you?" he asks her, but his tone isn't as playful as Caroline thinks he intends. His gaze is lustful, but there's something else hidden behind his straight white teeth and perfect dimples.

"What do you mean?" she tries not to let her uneasiness show, but can feel her eyebrows push together when she asks him the question.

"Nothing," he says, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a chaste kiss upon it before pulling her along behind him and through the living room. "Come, sweetheart. I've prepared lunch for us out on the terrace."

"Don't you mean you had someone else prepare it?" she asks, looking around in search of the cook and other staff who are normally present - but she sees no one.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" he stops and turns to look at her, mock hurt displaying across his features. 

"No," she smiles back amiably, "I have nothing but adoration for your abilities," she teases, "it's your cooking skills I'm questioning."

“Prepare to be surprised then,” he smirks, like a man with a secret.

She is pleasantly surprised when he leads her out onto balcony and she sees the beautiful arrangement of flowers he has spread out everywhere. There are yellow tulips at her feet, blue hydrangeas placed along the edges of the balcony and purple dahlias on a table set for two. He pulls out a seat for her and she can not keep the look of awe and wonder from her face.

When she sits down, the food in front of her has Caroline licking her lips. There’s a large bowl of spinach salad between them, topped with sliced strawberries and mandarin oranges. Klaus lifts the lid from the plate in front of her to reveal a skewer of steak, with red peppers and mushrooms, over a bed of white rice. Chilling in a bucket beside the table is her favourite bottle of champagne. 

“Are you trying to impress me, Mr. Mikaelson?”

“Well that all depends, Carla,” and when he says that name it feels like a punch in the gut. “Is it working?”

She can’t speak through the pain, but smiles. She grabs her glass and hopes that her silent request for a drink will distract from her sudden change in mood. 

Klaus immediately reaches over and lifts the bottle out of the bucket. Facing out towards the sunny summer sky, he opens the champagne and the cork goes sailing through the air, over the edge of the balcony. Caroline actually giggles at how pleased Klaus appears with himself. 

“Yes, very impressed, Mr.Mikaelson,” she tells him, as he pours some of the beverage into her glass. She waits as he pours some for himself and then raises her glass. “Cheers.”

They clink glasses and each take a sip before dishing up the salad. 

Conversation remains light throughout the meal. They don’t stay on any particular topic for long and Caroline can’t help but think his attention might be elsewhere. She wishes he would unburden himself to her. Not because Katherine has been hounding her for information, but because she hates to see him like this.

She sits and admires him for awhile. Short, curly blonde hair and full red lips that feed right into that deceptively innocent look he sometimes manages to pull off. Still, there is no mistaking that he is a man not to be crossed once his jaw sets and his eyes glow with rage. Caroline has not seen it often (it has never been directed at her) but she only needed to see it the once to realize the fear he could inspire.

With a sigh, she takes one last bite of her steak before pushing the plate away. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to move after eating all that.”

“But you must,” he insists, pushing his chair back and moving to her side. She eyes him skeptically when he extends his hand to her and asks, “May I have this dance?”

She rolls her eyes but gives him her hand anyways.

They return to the living room as he leads her over to one of the sectionals. He tells her to sit, and then kneels down in front of her to remove her heels. He takes his time, his eyes looking up at her all the while. She can feel the colour spread to her cheeks as he touches her soft skin and seduces her with his gaze.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he says, jumping up. She watches him remove his dress shoes and socks while making his way over to the ridiculously impressive sound system he owns. He presses a few buttons, before dimming the lights and walking back to her. He makes a show of bowing, his hands falling wide to either side of him. She can’t help but laugh again. “How I love that sound,” he tells her. 

Caroline is up and in his strong arms, her right hand high on the back of his neck while her fingers play with the soft curls hanging there. They dance effortlessly as he spins her in his arms. 

The song playing is slow and melodic. Caroline recognizes it as a love song, but when she starts listening to the lyrics realizes there is something sad, and almost lonely, about it. 

She holds him a little tighter for the rest of the dance. “How about some dessert?” she asks once the song has ended. 

“I thought you said you weren’t hungry,” he teases.

“I’m not talking about food.”

“I know,” he responds.

Caroline leads the way towards the bedroom.

Klaus kisses her left shoulder while his fingers play with the strap of her dress. His right hand gently strokes the bare skin in between her shoulder blades and Caroline turns her head so that their eyes meet. A tempest of desire burns low in her belly, and when he slips the fabric away to kiss the newly revealed skin, her body trembles with expectation. "You are magnificent," he whispers, before blazing a path with his lips along her jaw.

He has always had the ability to make her feel beautiful. Caroline knows that she is sexy, wields it like a weapon, but Klaus makes her feel ethereal. In moments like these, she feels like a person worthy of love and devotion. Things only he has ever offered her. 

The two of them are an enigma. Klaus can be cruel, possessive and violent. Caroline is tainted; a liar and a manipulator. But labels have no power over them right now. Klaus makes Caroline forget herself. It's reckless and irresponsible, but maybe that's part of what she loves about being with him.

Her dress slides down her body and falls to the floor, pooling at her feet. She turns and presses her breasts against the warmth of him. Her tiny nipples rub against the rough fabric of his shirt and his calloused hands wrap around her to rest on her pert bottom.

"Make love to me, Nik,” she looks up at him and whispers, "please."

His eyes glow carnal with lust in a way that both terrifies and arouses her. It makes her legs unsteady, and her knees start to buckle, but Klaus is already manoeuvring so that he can pick her up and carry her over to his bed.

He lays her gently down onto it and immediately starts running his warm digits across her creamy skin. His short nails glide up to just below her breasts where he proceeds to draw lazy patterns on her ribs with his pointer finger. The touches are so light and loving that Caroline actually bites her lip not to cry at the tenderness he is showing her (and has always shown her). 

It's like he's afraid she'll break beneath him, like she isn't real - and she's not. Caroline urgently wraps her hands around the back of his head and pulls him to her for a searing kiss. She lets all the love she has for him pour into it, while pulling assurance from him response. This is real. He is real. They are real.

Klaus’ hefty lips roll over hers most ardently. When he pulls away, however, she notes his eyes are shut, effectively closing himself off to her. She desperately wants the chance to connect, but he moves down to her belly and doesn't look back up when he begins kissing her midriff.

Her core clenches and she can't help but rub her thighs together as her right leg starts twitching. He is setting her body on fire but she can't ignore the ice crawling up her spine. It's true he's being attentive and generous, but the motions seem detached from the man himself. Normally he would lavish her with compliments and intent gazes. Perhaps she is being egotistic but their absence nags at the back of her mind while her body responds to his ministrations. 

He palms her wetness, kisses the inside of her thigh and then begins stroking her labia while teasing her clit. Her back arches, head tilting back. Now it's her eyes that are closed as he stretches her out with his fingers and tastes her with his tongue.

Her worried thoughts start to fade as Klaus continues massaging her light pink nub and strokes her inner walls with his strong tongue. His lips move as though he's whispering a secret to the most intimate part of her. Secrets that it's more than happy to hear.

His rough hand moves low on her stomach, to flex and press just above her pelvic bone. She can feel the pressure build and he must know she is close. He picks up the tempo; his fingers pumping in and out of her as his tongue licks at her clit with fervour and determination. 

"Oh my god," she cries, bucking against his generous lips, "Nik!" Caroline comes undone, her orgasm wracking her entire body as Klaus covers her heat with his mouth and sucks at her release, his tongue lapping at her juices. 

As she comes down from her high, she notices Klaus has yet to move and take her properly. He seems almost hesitant to do so, but when he looks up the breath stills in her body. His gaze is overpowering with a maelstrom of emotion. She can only begin to guess at some of what he is feeling and what it could potentially mean, but for now, she wants to pretend she doesn't see it.

As though resigning himself to her wishes he drags himself back up and hovers over her for just a moment before his lips descend upon hers once more. He holds himself up with his right arm while the two of them work to undo the buttons of his shirt, tongues dancing all the while. His chest and torso now bare, she places her hands against his taught muscles while he removes the rest of his clothing. His lips leave hers momentarily and she misses the feel of them instantly.

He reaches down and grabs a thigh, urging her to bend at the knee, so that he can gain access to her sweet spot once more. This time it's his hard, throbbing, member pushing against her sex, but there's no teasing this time. He pushes himself into her and starts at a hurried pace. 

He moves inside of her with what she determines is more need than lust. There is something dire about his love making this time and Caroline can’t help but feel like this is their first time together. She hopes it isn’t their last.

"Klaus," she gasps. He is attacking her G-spot, flooding her loins with overwhelming sensation while the rational part of her can find very little joy in it. "Please, what is it?" 

"I love you so, fucking much," he suddenly hisses, breath hot against her skin. His fingers glide over her nipples and continue upwards until they reach the base of her neck.

Caroline tries to meet his eyes, but he is looking down, fixated on some spot at her throat. He wraps his hand around her neck, applying slight pressure before easing up a little. Still uncertain of his intent, Caroline admits she feels a bit of a thrill from the precariousness of her situation. She may love and trust this man, but he has no reason to show the same faith in her. 

Should he choose to end her life, in response to her duplicity, she will forgive him. His need to lash out and hurt those who have wronged him is as much a part of him as the man who has shared with her so honestly and openly. She has hurt him and it kills her.

She realizes now that Klaus is trying to punish her, while at the same time pushing her to a state of pure pleasure and sensation. Caroline reaches up and places her hand over his wrist, but makes no move to either encourage or discourage him. The gesture is one of acceptance. “I love you too.” 

His grey eyes look to her hand and then up to her face. Whatever he sees there has him taking her hand in his, clutching it tight as he continues moving inside of her. He stops grinding down on her and instead rolls his hips so that his shaft brushes her clit.

She mewls and he pecks at her lips. “That’s right, love,” he tells her. “Cum for me.”

His voice, along with his favourite endearment for her, is the tipping point. She moans against his lips and he eats it up, before groaning himself moments later. He slows his hips to lightly push in and out of her, but does not stop while their combined orgasm washes over them.

She yearns to be embraced by him, but when he pulls out of her he rolls over and soon there is nothing but silence and space between them. She looks at him while he looks at the ceiling and the emotional blow is so painful she almost wishes he had killed her.

"I know," is all he says. It’s all he really needs to.

"What do you know?" she asks, but it’s more reflex than anything.

"I know you have been spying on me for the Doppelganger,” he explains, and finally turns on his side to meet her gaze, “and that your name isn't Carla.” There’s a brief pause before he adds, “I also suspect red isn't your natural hair colour," he comments and grabs a strand of her hair, "I also know that you love me."

She holds his gaze. Too afraid to move or even breathe. 

"Anything you wish to say, love? A denial, perhaps?"

"My name is Caroline," she tells him, but isn’t at all surprised it’s the first thing she thinks to say. She has wanted to tell him the truth for some time now.

"Caroline," he repeats the name and lets it roll on his tongue experimentally. He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand before grabbing for the phone beside his bed.

She watches him intently as he begins making a call. 

“Brother, I need you to bring the car round; we’re going for a ride.” His gaze lands on her once more and she has no idea what to think. “Be down in fifteen.” 

Caroline waits for him to hang up before she speaks.

“Klaus, what are you-”

"Shhh. I think you've said enough. I'm going to escort you home,” he tells her, already getting up from the bed to retrieve his clothing, “and then I'm going to arrange a meeting with your employer."

"Katherine..." she whispers, suddenly aware that she isn’t the only one who has been exposed. “What are you going to do Klaus?"  
"I'm going to take care of everything."


End file.
